culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Spar (retailer)
€33 billion (2015) SPAR International Anual Report 2015, SPAR International, Amsterdam 2016. Retrieved 18 March 2017 | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | subsid = | homepage = http://www.spar-international.com | footnotes = }} , Manchester, United Kingdom]] Spar, trademarked as SPAR, is a Dutch multinational retail chain and franchise brand with approximately 12,500 stores in 42 countries worldwide. It was founded in 1932 by Adriaan van Well. Through its affiliate organisations, Spar operates through most European countries, parts of Africa, Asia and Oceania. Its headquarters are in Amsterdam. Etymology The name was originally DE SPAR, an acronym of the Dutch phrase Door Eendrachtig Samenwerken Profiteren Allen Regelmatig ( ). The acronym was chosen in order to resonate with the verb "spar" or "spaar" which means "save money" in some languages, among them Dutch, German, and Scandinavian languages. As the organisation expanded across Europe, the name was abbreviated by dropping the "DE" prefix. There are some international naming variants: * In Italy, the name is still Despar, though in keeping with the international branding, the "Spar" section of the logo is highlighted, and the larger stores are still called Eurospar and Interspar. In Austria, Despar is Spar's Italian food store brand. * In Japan some stores operate under the name Hotspar, although the store logo colouring remains unchanged. History , Netherlands]] Spar was founded in 1932 in the South Holland town of Zegwaart (now Zoetermeer). In 1953 an International Spar office opened in Amsterdam to control and further develop the organisation throughout Europe and other continents. Most Spar stores are in Europe, but they can also be found in a few countries outside of Europe, such as Oman, Nigeria, South Africa, Botswana, Namibia, Zimbabwe, Zambia, Swaziland, Australia, Mauritius, China, India, Japan, Vanuatu, Greenland and Angola. A Spar store may be owned independently, by a franchisee, or be part of a chain, depending on the model applied in any given country. The owners of the parent company vary from country to country and may include the store owners themselves. The name and the current logo was most recently revised in 1968 by Raymond Loewy and has remained unchanged ever since. In the United Kingdom Spar has become known primarily as a convenience store, although in Northern Ireland Spar operates using the subformat Eurospar as well. The company also has a large presence in the Republic of Ireland where it also uses the Eurospar subformat. Spar opened in the Republic of Vanuatu on December 1, 2009, ending Au Bon Marché's grocery monopoly. Since 1996, the company has been a major sponsor of the European Athletic Association and its events. In 1997, Spar was introduced to most United Kingdom military bases by the Navy, Army and Air Force Institutes (Naafi), where it sells a variety of civilian and military products.http://www.thegrocer.co.uk/articles.aspx?page=articles&ID=31040 The Dutch Spar is a member of Superunie, an inventory purchasing organization for a number of otherwise unaffiliated supermarket brands. In July 2014 SPAR Group South Africa opened its first supermarket in Angola. In August 2014 the group acquired 80% of the BWG Group, which had outlets in Ireland and southwest England. In 2015 Ahold bought all Czech stores and converted them into Albert super- and hypermarkets, however it had to get rid of some stores in order not to have a monopoly. The first Spar store in Oman was inaugurated in January 2015 in Muscat. SPAR Oman plans to open more stores in the coming months as part of its expansion plans in Oman. In March 2015 the first three stores in Indonesia were opened. Twelve stores are planned to open in the country by the end of 2015. Store types , China]] In most, but not all countries, SPAR operates stores of different types and sub-brands. ; Eurospar/Superspar The Eurospar name is used in Europe and Superspar in South Africa. These are mid-sized supermarkets. They are designed to fit in a niche between convenience stores and traditional supermarkets. ; Interspar These are hypermarkets and compete directly against major international chains such as Real, Carrefour, and Tesco. ; Spar Express , Austria]] This is the smallest type of store. They are designed for small sites and filling station forecourts. They are called Kwikspar in South Africa. ; Spar Drive-Thru There was a Drive-Thru Spar on the Cliftonville Road in Belfast, Northern Ireland. This has now been converted to a Centra Store, and still has a Drive-Thru. ; Spar Gourmet Some small Spar stores in Austria are called Spar Gourmet, since the Austrian Spar Group took over the supermarket chains Julius Meinl in 2000. The standard range is extended to local and global delicacies. Company slogans * "Feel the Taste of Spar", Austrian slogan * "Alles da da da" ("Everything there there there"), Austrian Interspar slogan * "Always close to you", Spanish slogan * "Under the tree at spar", Ireland, English language slogan * "Baš za mene, Interšpar za mene" (Perfect for me, Interspar for me)—Croatian Interspar slogan * "Big On Value", "Expect a little more" previous Northern Irish Eurospar slogans * "Dobro zame" ("Good for me"), Slovenian slogan * "Du kjenner oss" ("You know us"), Norwegian slogan * "Good for you", South African slogan * "Jó hely, jó ár, jó döntés!" ("Good Place, Good Price, Good Decision"), most used Hungarian slogan, previously "Frissesség, minőség, árubőség!" ("Freshness, quality, plenty of products!") - was used in catalogs in the 2000s, "Mindig Spar!" ("Always Spar!") - was used in advertisements in the 2000s and "Ön és a Spar, összeillő pár!" ("You and Spar, a matching pair!") - in the 1990s * "Live life better", India slogan. * "Making everyday better", Australian slogan, previously "Good Food, Easy Shopping" * "More passion for good prices", Romanian slogan * "My Botswana, My SPAR", Botswana slogan. * "My SPAR", South African slogan * "Quello che vuoi tu, e un po' di più" ("What you want, and a little more"), Italian slogan * "So near, so Spar", United Kingdom slogan * "Spar is de boodschap": the original Dutch slogan (a play on the double meaning of boodschap: "grocery" and "message") * "Spar: There for you", current United Kingdom slogan * "Spar—der hvor du kan" ("Spar—where you can") a play on SPAR meaning "save (money)" in Danish, current Danish slogan * "The Super Easy Supermarket", Irish Eurospar slogan. * "There for you", United Kingdom slogan * "Under the tree, at Spar" (former Irish slogan, jingle still retained today) * "Wat je dichtbij haalt is lekker" ("What you get from close-by, is good" ): the current Dutch slogan; it is a play on the Dutch saying "what you get from far, is good") * "We got Spar", United Kingdom slogan (1990s) * "Mijn buurt, mijn Spar" (My neighbourhood, my Spar) Is the new slogan since 2014 International statistics (2014) See also Notes References External links * * SPAR Worldwide - Annual Report 2014 Category:1932 establishments in the Netherlands Category:Companies based in Amsterdam Category:Companies established in 1932 Category:Convenience stores Category:Dutch brands Category:Multinational companies headquartered in the Netherlands Category:Purchasing consortia Category:Supermarkets of Austria Category:Supermarkets of Croatia Category:Supermarkets of India Category:Supermarkets of Northern Ireland Category:Supermarkets of Romania Category:Supermarkets of Slovenia Category:Supermarkets of Spain Category:Supermarkets of the Czech Republic Category:Supermarkets of the Netherlands Category:Supermarkets of the Republic of Ireland Category:Supermarkets of the United Kingdom Category:Supermarkets of Ukraine Category:Supermarkets of Hungary